


I'll Have That Drink

by little_tinkerxx



Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_tinkerxx/pseuds/little_tinkerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot what should have happened after Nicki left the office in Series 8 Episode 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Have That Drink

Lorraine’s POV:

Lorraine stood their shocked. Had Nicki really just asked her out? She didn’t understand, wasn’t Nicki straight. Weren’t Tom and her close? None of this made sense to her. Then she remembered the devastated, forlorn look on Nicki’s face after she had asked her for a drink. Why did this make her feel upset and heartbroken? She was straight wasn’t she? There was no chance that she was gay she had never seen any woman that way.   
She heard the door click into place as Nicki had left the room that seemed to snap her out of her daze. Poor Nicki had laid her heart out on the table and what had Lorraine done. Stood there and gawped at her. Did she want to go out with Nicki; she was a lovely person with a big heart. Lorraine cared for Nicki dearly but would she want to date her.   
Lorraine ended up coming to her conclusion and ran out of Michael’s office as fast as she could in her high heels and down the corridor heading towards the PRU. 

Nicki’s POV:

Nicki let to door slowly click closed behind her, she was devastated. Why had she even bothered asking her? She knew the answer was going to be a no. Lorraine was straight for God’s sake! Nicki held her breath for a couple of seconds to stop the tears she could feel building behind her eyes, when she felt herself calm down. She started to walk towards the exams office where the rest of the papers were contained. 

Half way down the corridor, Nicki decided to have a sneak look at Jodie’s paper she knew it was wrong but she wanted to take her mind of the stupid mistake that she had just made over Lorraine. She quickly scanned the papers and Michael had been right, it looked like Jodie had passed with a high marks as well. How had that child done it after everything that had happened today, she was really amazing. Her mother would well and truly be proud of her. 

Nicki slipped into the now empty exams office and slipped Jodie’s paper in-between the stack of year 13 papers. She flopped down into the chair by the pile of newly completed exams. Nicki put her head into her hands, what had she done? She had just destroyed the slight friendship she had with Lorraine for sure. Nicki had always had a packed with herself, if you date anyone from work, never EVER date the person that pays your wages. 

Nicki felt completely lost, she looked at the clock she’d been sat in the exams office for the past ten minutes. Time to be heading home, she stood up and walked towards the PRU to pack up for the holidays. Walking down the corridor she could hear the rushed clicking of heels, probably Lorraine running out to go home to get away from her she thought as she walked slightly faster towards the PRU class room. Just as Nicki was near to reaching the PRU class room door she heard the clicking getting faster and closer. Nicki felt herself starting to panic, she wanted to get into the PRU and get away from Lorraine. 

No POV:

Lorraine came skidding around the corner she spotted Nicki and started to run slightly faster, or tried. Nicki was walking even quicker to get away from her. ‘Nicki’ Lorraine shouted down the corridor but Nicki completely ignored her and carried on walking. Lorraine got close enough to stop running and walked up to Nicki and tapped her on the shoulder. Nicki could feel how close she was and tried to speed up but knew by now it was too late. 

Lorraine tapped Nicki on the shoulder, Nicki realising that ignoring this would be blatantly obvious. Nicki turned around to look at Lorraine not quiet looking into her eyes, completely ashamed over what she had asked before. 

Lorraine seeing Nicki’s unease decided just to be straight with her. ‘Yeah, I’ll have that drink. If the offer is still going?’

Nicki grinned, looking happier than Lorraine had ever seen her. ‘Okay.’


End file.
